


Crazy Christmas Eve

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Christmas Works [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Dementors, Fluffy, High Powered Harry, M/M, bad ass Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Day 18 of 25 Daysa crazy Christmas Eve





	Crazy Christmas Eve

Todays Prompt: Golden Reindeer tree decoration 

 

A Patronus light lit up the bedroom, as Kingsley’s voice rung out, angry but hurried.

“Azkaban! Hurry- escape, Dementors.”

Harry shot up, grabbing his trousers as Draco transfigured his own sleep pants into slacks and threw on a robe. “I am coming with you, you can’t handle Dementors alone Harry.”

“But…” Harry paused. Draco was not an Auror, though Harry and he trained together and Draco knew a great many spells he wasn’t supposed to know. “Alright, hold on,” he held out his hand and Draco took it before Harry touched the Otter and they vanished.

Azkaban was as bleak and grey as ever, except this time there were Dementors floating around, swirling in huge circles as the guards they had there worked with the Aurors to bring them back under control.

“Expecto Patronum Maxima!” Harry yelled and stags jumped forth from his wand, each charging off in a different direction while Draco added his own Patronus to the mix to circle around them and keep them safe. Only Harry could make more than one Patronus, and the first time had been a complete accident when Draco had taught him the ‘Maxima’ spell. Draco had tried with all of his happy memories but he just didn’t have the raw power that Harry had.

“Harry!” the voice came from their left as Kingsley joined them. “It has to be a jailbreak,” he huffed as he absently watched Draco’s small Patronus circle them. “I don’t know what happened, but thanks for coming out.”

“King, do we know where we need to go?” Harry said as he reached out and pulled Draco closer. He did this sometimes and Draco just went with it now. A moment later a piece of brick landed where Draco had been standing. No one had told Harry about this thing he did, but Luna had said it had something to do with Byan Goma…or something. Something to do with fortunes rather than future telling. Draco just pressed a kiss to his cheek while he was talking to the Head Auror, and not even paying attention. Then he hissed and grabbed his head.

Draco spun as he knew Harry was hearing the screaming of his mother, of the night they died to protect him. he Cast again, his Patronus newly renewed and Kingsley added his own just as a cloud of Dementors filled the skies. “No,” Kingsley breathed as Harry dropped to his knees. His Patroni flickered and vanished as he screamed along with them.

Draco dropped to his knees and took Harry’s shoulders. “Harry! No, Harry we need your magic!”

Harry forced his eyes open at that, grasping Draco to stand before his vision went black. He swayed but Kingsley stepped in. “Together?” he asked and Draco nodded. Harry raised his wand and incanted the spell again.

This time Hundreds of shining stags filled the skies, they leapt over the clouds and the water, crested the waves and drove each and every Dementor back to the prison and into one of the Magic dampening cells. Harry leant heavily on Draco then, and even though the Blonde was taller, Harry was more muscle than he was and he was having trouble keeping him upright.

“Well done, eat this,” a voice came from behind them and one of the guards passed a huge bar of Honeydukes’ finest to Harry. He took it with trembling fingers and a thank you before he broke off a piece and shoved it whole into his mouth.

It took another hour to calm the Dementors down and figure out what had happened. There were tracking charms on everyone on the island, including the staff. It wasn’t too hard to find the one responsible.

A kitchen worker, one who didn’t spend too much time out of the huge kitchens had let the Dementors free from their agreement and told them to be free because ‘it’s Christmas and they deserve to have fun too’

Draco had scoffed and Harry privately had to agree as he looked at the young man in shock.

“Dementors are dangerous. Do you understand that they nearly killed people?” Kingsley asked from his seat in front of the young one. He started to laugh then, and it sent shivers down Harry and Draco’s spines.

“Of course they are, it’s all a part of their Majesty. They deserve to be free, to hunt their prey just like a fox or an owl. You cannot deny them this! Now the word will be out.”

“He’s crazy,” Draco breathed and Harry nodded before he walked forwards.

“It’s 3am on Christmas eve morning. I am sorry to say that no one will even know what happened. The guards all think you’re crazy,” he said calmly. “You put a lot of people in danger with your stunt.”

The man looked at him and Draco rolled his eyes. Here it came, the look, the scar, the gape and then “Harry Boy-Who-Lived Potter. So, you’re the reason that I couldn’t get them free. Should have known with all the Stags,” he spat. Draco blinked, he had not been expecting that.

Harry stayed calm. “You will have to stand trial after the holidays. Until then I guess you can stay here.”

Kingsley stood up. “Sounds fine with me, I should be going home.”

Harry nodded and they walked outside together. “Sorry Harry, Draco. Please, enjoy your Christmas.”

Harry nodded, gave King a quick hug and held his hand out to Apparate Draco home.

They went right to bed when they got back, but when Draco woke later on, Harry was still exhausted, so Draco left a mug of milky tea on the bedside table under a warming charm and wondered off into London.

Later when he came back Harry was making dinner, home-made curry and it smelt delicious. So much so that Draco walked right into the kitchen. “Ah you’re back. Are you hungry?”

“Yes,” Draco managed while his stomach grumbled “Starving.”

“What’s that?” Harry pointed to Draco’s hand as he stirred something into the curry. He gave Draco a kiss, his lips plump and soft and Draco handed it to him.

He opened the tissue paper, pulled back the ribbon and looked down on the most exquisite golden Reindeer. It had a silver filigreed swirl across its body and along the bottom piece while a spider thin silk looped from the top so it could be hung.

Draco watched Harry open the impromptu gift. “It looks like your Patronus,” he said lamely but Harry’s face lit up. He pulled Draco into a hug and laughed. 

“Now we can have it to protect us always.” He stopped dancing around. “Put him on the tree Dray, he needs to be ready for tomorrow. And thank you….for today as well as the gift.”

Draco nodded. “Why I expected not to have a crazy Christmas eve with you I do not know.”

Harry grinned, “Weeeeeeeeell, Ron and the Weasleys may be coming over….and Hermione….and Andromeda and Teddy. Oh, and your mum.”

Draco stared at him for a moment before he spun on his heel, almost running upstairs yelling about timing, his hair and how Harry was an idiot, but a lovable one, for not telling him sooner. 

Harry smiled, and in the quiet before the doorbell rang, he picked up the little Stag like decoration, and hung it on the tree, smiling softly at it glinting in the lights from the tree itself. Draco was right, it had been a crazy morning. But he was Harry Potter, when weren’t things crazy?


End file.
